


Writing's on the Wall

by Quackyeon



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Shin is called Wonho the whole time, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Wonho and Takuya have history, but is it too much water under the bridge?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2017. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. 
> 
> This is Team Future’s fic for the following prompt set:  
>  **Wonder Girls – "Why So Lonely"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/07/wonder-girls-why-so-lonely) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYGODWJgR-c) | [supplementary](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ilyaosipov/29673192952/in/pool-if-you-leave/) [prompts](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/olymficsmod/37777224/1167/1167_900.jpg)
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1K_c59dJT6PvofhlTLZWuY6ZrEagHakAL8IexTYwH1TY/viewform?edit_requested=true)!
> 
> Thank you to L for telling me I should go for this pairing and group, and also to S and A for listening to me talk about this fic non-stop despite the fact that neither of you quite know who they all are.

Wonho wasn't really sure when this had become his life. He looked over at the man sleeping next to him. _Takuya_. When Wonho had suggested that Takuya crashed at his this hadn't been what he'd expected. Well, he probably should have expected it. He'd been with Takuya on and off for years, the first time was during the MV filming for Shooting Star, their Japanese debut. Wonho wasn't really sure why they'd kept getting back together, only to break up again for insignificant reasons. He knew he was in love with Takuya, he just was never sure how the other really felt about him. Takuya could be open about a lot, but this was something he just kept to himself. Wonho had never really explicitly asked how the other felt. 

The first time they broke up was just after they'd come back with Billion Dolla. Wonho had been lying with Takuya and had told him he loved him. Instead of saying it back Takuya had said _Ok_ , which had really riled Wonho up. They'd ended up having a huge fight which had really been building over the whole duration of their relationship. Caspar had pretended not to hear, but had been sat in the communal area when Wonho had come out face stained with tears. He'd not said anything to Wonho, but he must've told the others as they'd all left him alone when they were on their way to schedules. He'd kept his headphones in the whole time he wasn't performing or with fans. 

He hadn't wanted to look at Takuya again and that point had told himself he wasn't ever going to look at the man and let himself fall for him again. It did get easier to be around Takuya, he allowed himself to relax around the other. He allowed himself to laugh at his jokes, to be alone with him watching films or eating. Wonho wasn't even sure that he wasn't dating Takuya at this point, but he wasn't going to ask him and they hadn't even kissed. 

It was shortly before the Play with Me (나하고 놀하자) promotions. Takuya had come to him in the night and he'd kissed him with such passion that Wonho had just given into him. He'd been craving Takuya since the day they broke up so he was more than willing to have the other man in his bed. He made short work of undressing both of them, kisses were still deep, it made Wonho a little light headed. He was a switch and to him it didn't matter if he was on top, but Takuya preferred to top. Wonho didn't mind it was all preference. His eyes shut when Takuya pushed into him, slowly the Japanese man moved his hips. Wonho held onto Takuya, eyes shut but he could feel the other staring at him. 

Wonho fell right back into being with Takuya, he knew it was safe, familiar, and the Japanese man was caring when he wanted to be. Wonho told himself that Takuya did love him, in his own special way. Wonho knew better than to push Takuya, so instead decided to wait for the other to come to him. He had taken it upon himself to help Takuya get ready for the filming of The Lover, which was pretty fun. Wonho actually enjoyed acting with the other, it was just natural to spend time together like this. He loved helping the Japanese man but he knew that the other didn't really need his help. 

Takuya knew how to learn and practice his lines, but somehow he seemed to like it when Wonho helped him. Takuya wasn't always working on his lines but when he was free they spent a lot of time in Takuya's bed watching films. Wonho didn't mind watching Japanese ones with subtitles for some of the harder words. His Japanese wasn't bad by any means but he couldn't always trust himself to understand everything completely. 

They broke up again shortly after The Lover finished airing. Wonho didn't really know why but Takuya had ended it suddenly and Wonho had found himself shocked. He tried to play it off, but anyone could see that he was lying through his teeth when he said he was ok. It wasn't that he couldn't tell the others, they'd know when he and Takuya were together and they knew that now they weren't. But Wonho didn't really want to go into depth about his relationship with people he still lived with. He didn't want them to see him as someone who was so pitiful because he was in love with someone who wasn't going to love him back. 

During Noona, you the pair had decided to be friends with benefits because they always found themselves being drawn back to each other. Wonho had accepted it because he knew that Takuya and him were not the most compatible when it came to relationships as proven by the twice that they'd already gone down in flames. The sex was good, so Wonho hadn't really found himself complaining. Sure, he wished that he was in a relationship with the Japanese man but at the same time he wasn't going to push it.

It was just after Black and White when Takuya asked Wonho to make it official. This was the longest they'd been together officially and Wonho was starting to think that everything was going to work out, to be normal and that he was going to finally have that happy ending with Takuya. 

He'd met Takuya's family - who apparently didn't mind that his son was not only bisexual but was also with a Korean, which even now could cause problems in Japan. Wonho's family already liked Takuya and he'd fallen out of the closet before he'd even met the man so they had already had time to get used to the idea that their son would bring home a man one day. 

The worst break-up came after Cross Gene disbanded. Wonho had isolated himself after. He hadn't wanted to talk to any of the others and he'd fallen out of the spotlight - only made harder by seeing Takuya excel. 

Then had come the rumours, that Takuya had had many women, and that finally a girl had gotten him to settle down. Wonho was devastated when she announced she was pregnant and had been the only Cross Gene member not to congratulate him. Wonho had, however, gotten a call asking him to be the child god parent. He'd felt a sharp knife stabbing into him. He'd had gone, and the child was cute. She was pretty, he guessed, for a baby. Wonho loved kids, and he couldn't help loving the little girl, she was part of Takuya and honestly she was adorable. But he still resented that it was some woman by Takuya's side. 

Takuya broke up with his daughter's mother when she was two years old. Wonho had gotten a call at 3am with Takuya telling him that they should have stayed together. Wonho had hung up and cried that night. He felt broken hearted all over again, that somehow this should have been fixed. 

And now two years late, Takuya's daughter was four and here he was in Wonho's bed. Takuya rolled over and looked at him, with a lazy smile. "I forgot how pretty you look when you're thinking." Takuya pushed himself up to press a small kiss to Wonho's neck. "What are you thinking about?" 

"I don't want to be the rebound." Wonho said looking at Takuya. "And honestly, just sex isn't going to work for me again." 

"I know." Takuya loked at Wonho. "I know you can't just do casual with me." Takuya moved to sit up properly and looked at Wonho. "But I have a daughter now, I have to think of her." 

"She's my god-daughter." 

"Wonho." Takuya said softly. "Do you think I want my daughter around us?" 

Wonho took a small breath. "So it's a man thing?" 

"No Wonho, I don't care that you're a man and who knows my future might be in men. But Wonho, we burn so hot. Some lights are so bright they burn out." 

"So you want me to watch you date people, sleep with them, have children and then take you back into my bed when you end up breaking up with them, Like some cheap whore." 

"Wonho you aren't. Why do you always make it sound like I use you?" 

"I don't know Tak, you're the one who basically just degraded our relationship. You've known I love you since we first dated and you didn't care." 

"And I loved you, then you broke my heart when you took offence to me wanting to move back to Japan when Cross Gene broke down. You acted like I didn't care?" 

"Because you wanted to leave!" 

"I told you because I wanted you to come with me." 

"You never even told me that you love me." 

"I didn't have to." Takuya looked at Wonho. "I made it clear that I was in love with you." 

"No you didn't." Wonho took a small breath. This was why it wouldn't work. He needed to move on. This had to be the last time he slept with the Japanese man. "Look, Takuya, I think tomorrow you should stay in a hotel. I can't do this." 

"Wonho." 

"I need to end this, I need to move on."


End file.
